Sith Lord Leia
by wolfr173
Summary: Reuploaded- When Padme gives birth to twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker, Darth Vader, the rightful father of the babies, steals his daughter before being caught. Destined to be a Jedi, Leia struggles to accept her Dark Side origins. But when she meets Jedi Luke and smuggler Han, can she resist the pull to the Light?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hellooo everyone! If you know my fanfictions, you know I write really short chapters. I apologize in advance for the cliffhangers! We haven't gotten to the action yet, or the romance, so stay tuned for the next chapter, where teenage Leia meets the awkward Luke and the good-looking Han Solo. Thanks for reading!

"Use the Force, Leia."

"I'm trying, Father." Leia struggled to pull the lightsaber from the table. Even after a day of training, Vader demanded his daughter practice the new Force pull he had taught her yesterday.

"Do or do not, there is no try." the powerful Sith quoted the Jedi Master he had come to know, Yoda. It was a favorite saying of his, and though Vader loathed the Jedi, he agreed with the quote.

Suddenly, the saber flew off the table and neatly into the young girl's hand. She grinned triumphantly, looking up at her masked father. He smiled proudly back down at her, even if she couldn't see his face.

"Well done, Leia, that's all for tonight." Darth Vader took his daughter's hand and led her to her large, comfortable bed chamber, when all of a sudden there was a commotion from the hallway.

"I suppose I cannot tuck you in tonight. Good work today. Sweet dreams." Vader gently pushed Leia inside the room, shut and locked the door, and strode down the corridor, an army of Stormtroopers following close behind.

The 5-year-old sighed. She knew she had to be strong with the force if she wanted to become a powerful leader of the Empire like her father, but Leia just didn't like having to train so much every day. She was still so young!

She got into bed by herself and snuggled into the warm bedding, wishing her father was here to tuck her in. Slowly she drifted off to sleep with dreams of becoming a Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Leia glared at the strange man sitting in the cell. He wore scruffy clothes, ripped, torn, and smudged with dirt. The simple clothes did not match his sharp, handsome, yet rustic features. He was quite a sight, which is why she insisted she do the questioning. It wasn't often she got such a show.

"Han Solo, at your service." he smirked, obviously begging for death. Fine. She knew the force choke well, and could kill him in a thousand different ways in only a second.

"But then you wouldn't have the location of the Rebel Base, would you?" Han smiled.

"H-how did you know?" Leia tried not to stutter, tried not to show any weakness to this strange man who knew what she thought.

Han shrugged. "Lucky guess, I suppose. I'm not one of those Jedis, I don't believe in that force they go on and on about." he looked at her offended expression. "Thought I suppose you believe in it, too, Ms. Sith Lord? Alright. Nevermind, then."

Leia was astonished at his behavior, but hid her emotions quickly as she often did. "You will tell me the location or you will be sorry."

Han smirked again, making Leia's insides flutter. God, why did he have to be so handsome? She should have taken the other one, the kid. "Will I?"

Leia couldn't take it. She collapsed. "No. You won't."

Han stood awkwardly in the corner. He hadn't expected to break her. He just wanted to stall. "Sorry?"

Leia looked up at him, annoyed and frustrated. But suddenly her feelings changed. With a suddeness that scared even the fearless smuggler, Leia burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're amazing. Here, follow me. Let's go save your friend, alright?"

"What?" Han wasn't used to this, usually he had to force his way out.

"I'm rescuing you, ok? Now follow me before I change my mind and slit your throat." Leia carefully unlocked the door and led the stranger down the hall.

They reached Luke's cell, and Leia guarded the door while Han quickly explained. She led them to the cell with Chewie, and after a minute to the beam where Vader was fighting with Obi-Wan.

"I have to go, Han Solo. You're welcome." Leia turned to walk away.

"Wait, one last thing." Han said quickly.

"Yes?" Leia spun around, happy to get one last look at the man who had won her heart.

"What's your name?" Han said slowly, wanting to be able to see her again.

"Leia." she said, smiling at him. "Leia Organa Skywalker." With that, she stalked away, leaving Luke and Han to process the new information. She barely even heard Luke call "Ben!". All she could hear was the beautiful voice of Han Solo, the man she would come to love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi there! If you're enjoying the story then don't hesitate to comment with what I should do next. I read every review and I appreciate all the suggestions. Thanks for reading even if you don't review and hope you liked this filler chapter! Next chapter will be much more interesting.**

With her training taking up so much time, Leia could barely even think about the handsome smuggler, the one who had stolen her heart just like he had stolen so many other things. She doubted that Han even remembered the young to-be Sith Lord. How she wished she could see him again, show him her true self. The truth was, Leia wasn't as strong and confident as she acted. It was as if there were two of her- the one Han had seen, the evil and powerful daughter of Darth Vader, and then her true self, the nervous teenage girl who was kind and proud.

Leia supposed Han would never see this side of her, the one she longed to show him and her father, the father that tried so hard to resist the call to the light, and in turn took his emotions out on his daughter. Their family was anything but perfect, no mother, and Leia had once been told she had a twin brother somewhere out there, one who she would have loved if Vader had found him before he was sent to live on Tatooine. Her only other wish, if she could have 2, Leia wished to know her mother- Padme, Vader had called her, the kind and beautiful girl Darth had chased after since he was a little boy. And to have a sibling? That was almost too much to ask for. Someone to play with when she was little, someone to confide in now that she could barely handle the feelings inside her, twisting around and around until finally Leia just wanted to scream, just wanted to- to tell someone.

That was it. Leia had a plan. She needed to find Han.

"Father?" Leia asked nervously. After all these years, she still feared her frightening father, no matter how many times he tucked her into bed, read her bedtime stories, gave her music and clothes and set her up on dates with promising Stormtroopers and Generals that Vader trusted well. Maybe he was really a good dad at hard, but try never seeing your father, only seeing the same mask day after day.

Vader seemed almost annoyed, exasperated, he had such a hard day. He was happy for the mask hiding this from the troopers. He had to be calm, for them. Just like he had been calm for Obi-

"Daughter. Leia. I- I didn't see you there. What is it? Have you been working on that force pull?" Vader almost stuttered but caught himself. Images of himself and his former Master, little bits of sarcasm his Padawan had showed him- they were too much. He couldn't face the army depending on him with his past life swirling through his mind.

"Yes Father, I have. I- I was wondering. Who were those men who were here a little while ago? Who escaped from the cells?"

"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because someday this will be my ship, I'll have to help run the Empire. I want to know about how to stop people like them in the future." Leia had thought of this earlier, sure an interest in how to work like her father would make him not only forget his suspicions, but would also make him proud of her for wanting to get an early start.

"Oh- in that case then, they were Rebel scum. A Jedi-in-training named Luke-" Vader was cut off by his eager daughter.

"Luke as in my twin Luke? Was it the same one?"

Darth Vader shrugged. "Possibly. I'll try to find out. Anyway, they were joined by an older Jedi, Obi-Wan K-Kenobi. A droid, a C3 unit. A Wookiee, the furry creature we went over a few months ago, and- I can never remember the last one."

"Oh, the one I questioned? That's Han- I forget his last name." Leia lied about the last part. She had been thinking of his name for a while- Solo. She liked how it sounded on her tongue. Especially in front of her name- Leia Solo.

"Yes, Han Solo. Now, I have work to do. So do you."

"Yes, Father." Leia smiled and went back to her room. Later she would find them- she was sure of it.


End file.
